


fae prince potter

by BlueJacques12



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Fae & Fairies, Fae Harry Potter, Fae Magic, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-30
Updated: 2019-08-31
Packaged: 2020-07-27 09:50:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20043997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueJacques12/pseuds/BlueJacques12
Summary: Harry Potter at the age of six gets left for dead in the middle of nowhere but he manages to find two people who are willing to adopt him. They become the main reason for his existence until he goes to Hogwarts. Harry Potter will face a choice that he must face alone... or does he.bad summary I know but hey just read it also umm oh yeah read the tags for more information cuz like they are better than this terrible summary.





	1. abandoned

**Author's Note:**

> will try to update regularly... not promising anything but if you enjoy it and you realise that I haven't updated in a while just tell me and I will update when possible because ii tend to forget that I have a fanfic on the go and so yeah also if you spot any mistakes just let me know and I will sort them out.
> 
> "SPEECH"  
*SOUNDS*  
^PARSLETONGUE^

“Boy, Get up, NOW” 

Harry woke with a start as he heard his uncle in the kitchen talking in hushed tones to petunia who was making breakfast this morning.

” BOY, YOU GOOD FOR NOTHING, UNGRATEFUL, WASTE OF LIFE …, FREAK BETTER GET OUT OF YOUR CUPBOARD OR YOU'RE GOING TO GET THE BEATING OF YOUR LIFE… AND OH BOY WILL IT BE PAINFUL!”

This made Harry act, uncle Vernon always delivered on his promises so stumbling out of the cover he moved towards the door and opened it but on the way out he tripped on the bedding causing him to crash into and wall of flesh as he looked up he realised that the wall of flesh had been his uncle and that he had been carrying a cup of freshly brewed black coffee that had splashed all over his work shirt and all over Harry who made a hissing sound as the scalding water fell down his back like a waterfall not only was he in pain from the coffee but he also knew that he was going to get that beating after all, as his uncle yelled,

“BOY WHAT IS YOUR PROBLEM YOU AND YOUR GOOD FOR NOTHING FREAKISH PARENTS ARE EXACTLY THE SAME! YOU GO AROUND RUINING OTHER PEOPLES LIVES FOR YOUR OWN AMUSEMENT WELL BOY MAYBE I SHOULD JUST BEAT THE FREAKISHNESS OUT OF YOU!!!”

That was when Harry heard it, the sound of his uncle's belt slipping from loop to loop as Harry crawled into a fetal position covering his head and chest when he heard the sound of a belt falling through the air hitting its target: Harry Potter.

“*whack* YOU *whack* FREAKISH *whack* *whack* BOY *whack* HAVE *whack* JUST *whack* RUINED *whack* *whack* MY *whack* SHIRT!"

This sent Vernon into a foul mood as he picked his underweight nephew from the floor and threw him full force into his cupboard before storming up the stairs to get changed. Fighting to keep consciousness. Harry lay on his filthy covers in the pitch-black hoping he didn’t have to do and of his chores today as tears slipped past his eyelashes and ran down his face collecting at his chin. *thump* *thump* *thump* Were the steps of his whale of an uncle who came down the stairs and crossed the cupboard holding a barely conscious boy who was near blacking out from the pain of the whipping he had just received. But just before he had blacked out he heard Vernon shout out to his perfectly normal family farewell before reminding his beloved to leave his freakish nephew in his cupboard for a surprise later. After a few seconds, Harry heard the door slam shut and with that, he passed out.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ time shift because he is unconscience...  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Harry woke again later that evening when he heard a car pull into the driveway…his driveway this meant that his normal uncle was home and he would be getting his ‘surprise’ what that was he didn’t know but if he had learnt anything from his uncle today then it was that the surprise was not good at all. His time for contemplation though was over when he heard the door open and he quickly sat up in his cupboard. Being six had its advantages as he lived in his cupboard he could still sit up and because of the malnutrition, he was the size of a four-year-old. The bolt slid from its hook as the small door creaked open to give harry the view of a smug-looking Vernon who was still holding his car keys in his hand. In a gruff voice, his uncle demanded that he

“Take everything that belongs to you and put it into this backpack boy”

He then handed him Dudley's old backpack he used when his uncle took him on camps for father/son bonding time before he got a new one. His uncle than stomped upstairs to get a few things and in this time harry who hadn’t eaten all day found himself sneaking into the kitchen to grab whatever he could find that wasn’t too obvious he could have stolen it, in the end, he managed to get two rolls of bread, two apples, a few carrots and a packet of ready salted crisps that were sat on the side he then rushed back to his room as he heard his uncle on the hallway upstairs, quickly shoving his food into the bag before his uncle could catch him and then gather everything else. His uncle handed him a box of papers and a ratty blanket as well as a beaten sleeping bag and told his confused nephew ina sinisterly was

“get in the car, boy …we re going on a little trip”

With that, he was pushed towards the door his uncle shutting it behind him and frog-marching him to the car before pointing at a towel on the seat in the car

“that one is where you will sit if you move or touch anything in this car that isn’t yours well boy this mornings punishment will be tame…NOW GET IN THE CAR”

This spurred on harry as he quickly opened the door to his seat in the car and climbed on the car. His uncle getting in the car and placing a black belt over his chest and around his waist indicated to harry that he should do the same so he copied his uncle but on the way to do so his uncle pulled out of their driveway and gave harry a renewed sense of urgency as he finally clicked the belt into place. With that, they were heading on their surprise trip. Harry, who had never been in a car or on a trip with his uncle merely stared out the window at the view that flew passed as he watched as they went from a light blue shade to a black the later it got heading to a few hours when Vernon saw that harry was fidgeting and pulled over in a layby on a country lane they had been on for fifteen minutes that was just outside a dense forest that loomed over them. Vernon turned in his chair and looked at harry before asking in a gritty way

“boy, why are you fidgeting for much?”

he looked at harry with resentment be for asking again

“BOY WHY ARE MOVING AROUND?”

This made harry turn pale as he thought of the different outcomes but decided to just tell him so in a shaky voice he states

“Sorry, sir… I… I just need … the …well the toilet please.”

His uncle stared at him and then in a scarily calm voice stated that

“sure just make sure you are deep within the forest then”

so with shaky legs, he stepped out of his uncle's car missing the sinister smile his uncle had on his face as he made his way into the forest. After finishing his business he went back to the layby but was shot with a sense of panic as he looked around for the car that he had travelled in and when he couldn’t see any lights he stayed there hoping that his uncle would come back for him but after 2 hour of waiting his hope was crushed when not one car came by and this was when he realised that he was … ABANDONED. He headed into the forest that night with a heavy heart as he set up his camp space and absentmindedly nibbled on one of the carrots he managed to nick from the kitchen before he was abandoned as he settled down that night he though for the first time in his whole life that it was his fault that everything happened to him…but fate just changed its mind about the small boy of six who had fallen asleep in a toadstool ring. And as fate may have it there happened to be an enchanting woman and an elegant man both with pointed ears and angled face coming back from a beautiful walk in the forest and were just heading home when the found the boy…


	2. medi-faries

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to all those who have read, bookmarked or kudos my fic I hope you are enjoying it so far if you have any ideas or things I can improve on I will be happy to listen and try to improve these throughout out the course of this fic next chapter will be when Harry is awake and probs the adoption ritual thanks to everyone who is reading dumbledore bashing in the next one I think... well enjoy.

Both the man and woman were tall and angelically beautiful with sharp teeth glinting in the moonlight. The man reached down to the child gently picking him up and holding him bridal style as the couple entered the ring, the earth opening up under them and swallowing them whole as they arrived in a warm moist cavern covered in roots and glowing with a strange energy they quickened their pace as the small boy whimpered when the man held him close this worried the couple as they looked on in shock both minds reeling with thoughts on why a small hu… no not human but something else was travelling in the forest alone and was lying on what humans would call a doorway this thought still worried them as they arrived at the medi-faeries to help check over the boy before the stepped back to watch them work but it was more worrying when the faries started to list what was wrong with this little sweetheart who in the short space of being here had gained both sympathy and love off of the couple who had rescued him from the colds clutches. the list stated small things at first like cold, headache and sickness then it started to get worse malnutrition, hunger, thirst and then the biggest one ABUSE this one made everyone present in the room but the still sleeping boy pale in the face. Fae laws clearly stated that the abuse of a child would be like committing treason and would be punishable by death so to the faries this was an unthinkable offence. Faes after death turn into plants and or wild animals to help after death in keeping nature alive but if you abused a child then once you were killed, fae law holders would then destroy your part of nature, your help was not needed that desperately. So the couple were shocked at the new discovery this explained the child’s whimpering when brought closer. the couple acted, Not known for their warm-heartedness, they decided that they would take in the boy and raise him with love and affection that he wasn’t previously shown. After a full minute of silence, the woman spoke in a gentle voice

“heal the boy as best you can… I will allow you to use any means necessary in order to promote healing ensure his safety or you will be greatly sorry, now my husband and I will be talking in my chambers let the boy rest and alert us once he has awoken so that we may speak to him.”

She then gracefully spun on her heels and stalked off in a bitter mood at the thought that a sweet innocent child had been hurt in any sort of way her husband followed after her laying a comforting hand on her shoulder as they reached the door to her chambers once inside the woman's walls fell away as tears poured down her face the man just stood there rubbing her back as they hugged her tears soaking the shoulder of his white shirt. 10 minutes later she had calmed and was sitting on her bed when her husband walked in with two cups of tea and they sat quietly as they drunk them the heat filling her heavy heart mellowing it out when her husband spoke up

“dear I was thinking when we heard that awful news that well it might be for the best if we…”

the woman's head snapped towards him in anger

“that we what chuck him out, … that we feed him to the wolfs because he must be tainted no, no, no I won't allow it.”

Her husband smiled at her through her rant and once she had finished he spoke again in a calming voice

"no dear I was gonna say it would be best to adopt him as we are unable to produce an heir and he has no loved ones to care for him.”

This made the woman feel several emotions as she thought of this idea… happiness at the chance to have a son, sad that she couldn’t produce one and happy that he would be cared for and her legacy would live on this was an amazing idea. She loved her husband terribly and agreed it would be the best course of action for the young boy. The peaceful silence ended when a medi-faerie knocked lightly on the door and then waited the king called out in a worried voice

“who is it?... come in.”

sensing it was a doctor and not a danger to their soon to be, son. The young faerie walked in she had a pale green skirt accompanied by a white shirt. On her arm were runes looking like tattoos to show how important she was to their world as she bowed her head before stating why she was here in a clinical voice

“we managed to heal the significant damage like the broken bones and the … abuse but there is still more injuries that need to be repaired you see the bones in his body are underdeveloped so wee will have to put him on nutrients tablets and potions we had to re-break bones because they had healed wrong and we managed to clear up the sickness and the cold so he is in better shape than when you had found him … sir after this we took a blood test to see if there were any useful information and well … we found out who he is.”

This news slowly worked its way into the minds of the couple still on their bed until they realised that they knew his name. a determined but fragile voice asked the question

“… who is he?”

the faerie paled significantly at the thought of who they had just saved

”his name is … harry James potter born the 31st of July 1980 he has just turned 6 sir, but yet he looks closer to a four-year-old he wasn’t looked after in the six years he has been on this planet… I don’t think he has ever had a full meal in those years … he will have to be cared for by the most warm-hearted people and an orphanage won't do that if he doesn’t get adopted he will surely perish or go insane i….”

the woman kept talking about the injustice of the world as the couple stared at each other in deep thought. This boy they had rescued it had been the saviour of the wizarding world… and the wizard just left him in a home with abusive muggles and didn’t even both to check on him what sort of fools were they. Well it didn’t matter anymore as harry was safe

“…its terrible really I wonder who is going to adopt him?”

the woman looked red in the face after her little rant but the couple didn’t seem to notice that the man then spoke up

“please medi-faerie calm your self and me and my wife have come to an agreement that we will be taking the boy in so there is no need for worry now me and my wife would like to get some sleep so please wake us if there is any change in his condition take care miss and thank you for your help.”

The woman blinked slowly before nodding then she exited from the doors she had entered in and was gone. The couple got ready for bed almost robotically as their thoughts drifted to the starved boy they would soon adopt as their own…


	3. adopted

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> again thanks to those who have read my fic and if you spot any mistakes have ideas just comment them and I will fix or try to incorporate it into this fic.

C3  
Their sleep was interrupted when they heard a fast knock at the door. Drowsy with sleep the man answered it

“whoever it is this better be important or you will regret it!”

The door slow opened showing an elderly medi-faerie who spoke to the couple in a calm voice 

“the boy is awake and has asked some questions but we thought that you would be able to answer the questions better.”

The couple then rushed out of bed frantically as they looked for something the man turning to the medi-faeries before stating 

“thank you kind medi-faerie you may go back to your post we will be there as quick as possible.”

The elderly faerie gave a small nod in acknowledgement before exiting the couple's bedchamber they dashed around throwing clothes on before rushing to the infirmary once they got there they saw a petit child with black unruly hair tangled on top his hair and dazzling Veridian green eyes that had an innocent sparkle the couple thought would be lost in his situation. He was sat upon a small bed, in a cream coloured robe eating a fruit salad as his curious eyes took sneaky glances at the surrounding interior of the infirmary but stop when he noticed two figures looking at him a small smile gracing their face…

Harry’s POV.

After falling asleep in the forest last night I awoke to a soft comfortable bed that made me think where am I? this bed is a lot more comfortable than the one at the Dursley’s so where am I? I opened my eyes slowly to take a look at where I could possibly be what my eyes caught first was the cream robe I now sat lay in and the fruit bowl that sat on the nightstand beside my head I slowly sat up to look around the room to find a warm glow and rows of comfy beds much like the one I slept in. the room itself has a high ceiling that could fit the Dursleys house in it comfortably and was surrounded in pieces of art that showcase nature; flowers, animals and forests. my exploration was cut short when an elderly woman with small pointed ears approached me she looked to be at least 70 but had this unearthly youth to her that made me struggle to place an age to her. She stopped at my bed before commanding 

“eat your fruit it has a mix of vitamins and minerals you need to recover young boy now eat up.”

I sat up properly adjusting the pillows to lean on the headboard to make it more comfortable before grabbing the bowl of fruit and taking the fork of the side that was hidden behind it, shovelling pieces of melon and mango on to the first bit I slowly chewed this was the best thing ever the melon just exploded with juice in his mouth and the mango exotic and tangy he never got food like this from the Dursleys this was a blessing in disguise. After half the bowl was devoured he started asking questions to the elderly woman who sat watching him up until this point 

“miss, do you know where I am? And how I got here? What is this place? Who are you?”

The woman stared at for a few moments before she stated 

“I'm sorry Harry but I'm not able to answer all your questions but I will find the people who can. I won't be a minute just eat your fruit salad”

She stood up and left me alone to finish my fruit so I took to my exploring again and had a look around this place was … what was that big word in those gardening magazines auntie petunia read exquisite I think is the best place to describe this calming sanctuary the woman came back in and started prepping different things around the room but I still wanted to look around the room so I subtly looked around until I noticed a feminine and a masculine set of figures in the doorway and they seemed to be staring at me… 

Narrators POV

The two figures walked closer towards the boy until they had reached the foot of his bed before stopping and looking him over the female voice spoke first 

“I know you probably have a lot of questions right now but I just wanted to start by telling you a bit of information that might clear up some of those questions… my name is Titania and this is my husband, Oberon, our race is called faeries not like the ones that cast magical spells to help princesses our help is towards nature and the innocent we were the people that found you in the forest last night and brought you here this is an entirely different place to your muggle place of living and we live here in harmony chaos is dealt with efficiently”

That sent a shiver up Harrys spin as he pondered what on earth a muggle was and what she meant by different place of living

“harry dear we… we know what your family did to you … are you lost or did you run away from them?”

Harry's throat tightened at the thought of how he would explain that his uncle left him at the side of the road and didn’t look back that he is a freak and a trouble maker but he knew they would find out sooner or later why not now it will save time so with a shaky breath harry looked them in the eyes before whispering 

“they left me there just left me drove off without a second thought because I'm a freak and a trouble maker and I…”

He felt a lump in the back of his throat that stopped him from saying anything else as he looked down at the empty bowl in his hand swirling the residue juice from the bottom of it before putting the bowl back on the side. The two people titania and Oberon looked at him with pity as he called himself a freak before the man spoke up. 

“harry your not a freak and a troubled boy you’re a child how could you be anything but a good boy?” 

The man questioned as the woman sat on the edge of his bed Harry looked up at the man before sighing and he spoke in a cracked voice 

“I can do things that other children cant like talk to snakes and lift objects with my mind when my aun… when petunia shaved my head because my hair was messy it grew back overnight and well I'm a freak because of that I cause more trouble then is worth”

He said it almost as if it was scripted which made the woman titania cuddle him the man Oberon looked harry dead in the eyes as Harry looked back at him before Oberon looked at the bowl on the side and with a slight wink the bowl began to float upwards before carefully floating back down to the side table. This made harry gasp so he was with other freaks it was going to be okay he was going to be okay the woman got up composing her self before harry looked her in the eyes and asked the only important question he had

“are you going to send me back to my family?”

His voice was almost pleading which broke the couple's hearts even more titania spoke up this time 

“of course not dear we would never send you there even if we didn’t want you and since your awake, we wanted to talk to you about something… see the thing is my husband and I can't produce a child and you need a loving family to recuperate in so, well we thought it might be best …we don’t want to force you, only if you want to…"

she was cut short of her ramblings when Oberon took over 

“what titania wants to say is would you like to be adopted, by us?”

The couple waited with bated breaths as Harry's curious face showed his feelings; confusion, delight before worry 

“are you sure you would like to adopt me?” 

before Oberon could even answer titania jumped in 

“of course we would, We would love you as if you are our own and would treat you like a prince harry dear because you are our prince.“ 

Harry smiled so widely before shaking his head vigorously 

“yes, I would love to have a caring family thank you, thank you so much.“

At this point, tears were rolling down Harrys and titania cheeks and Oberon was just holding before titania whispered only loud enough for the other two to hear 

“no harry thank you for letting me finally have my own baby to look after and love, thank you harry.“ 

This sent Oberon over the edge as the three were wrapped in a tight hug holding each other for dear life…


	4. responsibility

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait couldn't find time to update but here's the next chapter

The trio sat in the warm embrace for what felt like an eternity until titania pulled out of the two males grasp leaving them to cradle each other as she wiped a stray tear from Harrys tear-stained face before she spoke up in a gentle voice.

"Harry dear, we need to tell you something that we thought was best to wait until after you had excepted our offer of adoption."

Harry was somewhat confused by their revelation and what it could mean for him or what could be the reason for hiding it until he had accepted them as his new family. He was even more confused when Oberon sat up and looked at him closely before he continued on what his wife was saying. 

"Harry, we don't want to worry you but we need to tell you something... the thing is titania and me, we are royalty among our kind and therefore by excepting our offer of adoption you will become royalty as well. we didn't tell you sooner because it is a lot of responsibility to take on and since you will be our soul heir it means that you will take up the role of the king when the time comes, it comes with wealth and glory but responsibility for the prosperity of our race and we didn't want to pressure you into being our child because that would come with more responsibility then any six years old could shoulder we understand if you don't want to be our boy and we will give you to another family to raise you with love and kindness everyone deserves..." 

Oberon trailed of unsure of to say that would keep such a sweet, caring boy with them and harry was both surprised and shocked at their revelation surprised that they thought that by telling him this he would just up and leave them, _his protectors, his saviours ... his parents._ it felt so good to say that he, an orphan had parents and a family that loved him that where scared he would leave them that was part of what shocked him but mainly it was because they had told him he _deserved_ to be loved and be treated with kindness this was so new to harry he just sat there in dumbfounded silence, mouth hanging open staring at the only people that had ever told him they cared before he finally came back to himself and looked at his soon to be official parents before stating. 

"I want a family with you, not because of the wealth, I'm not scared of the responsibility I just want a family with someone who will love me as me and care for me just like petunia and v...veron love Dudley. You are the first person to ever tell me that you care for me and so I choose to stay with you, not for the title but for the love you freely showed to me that was not given to me by my own blood relatives." 

The group sat there in silence for what felt like forever the two adults grieving for the loss of childish actions thought to be important for a child up to the age of nine as they took in the quiet speech the boy had just made filled with words no six-year-old should know or understand but after the words had sunk in they smiled at the message the boy was conveying sighing with relief as they let out the breath they didn't even realise they were holding until then. this beautiful, sweet and kind boy was willing to accept them as parents fulling and didn't mind that this would come with responsibilities that they both thought a six-year-old shouldn't have to deal with but they had to be sure so with calming voice titania questioned him one last time.

"Harry, are you certain that you would like to be a part of our family its never too late to change your mind the amount of responsibility involved in this is a lot and we don't want any pressure on you but we would like to go through the blood adoption ritual with you so that you can officially become our heir is that okay."

Harry sat there thinking on what she had said and knew he should tell her what exactly he did at the Dursleys but was afraid they would be angry at him eventually he decided to downplay what happened there.

"Mummy, I can handle responsibility because I cooked, cleaned and did the garden at the Dursleys otherwise I would be punished so I know how to be responsible ."

Titania was beside her self with this new information she was happy and sad (some would call it angry) because although he had called her mummy and she had always wanted someone who would call her mummy she was sad because they had, in summary, kept him as a slave and everyone who had seen the scan could see what the punishment was for not doing 'his job'.

"Harry, as long as you are happy and healthy I don't mind if you don't do any jobs around the castle, in fact, I would prefer you try to concentrate on your studies to become the next king should something happen to us but that won't be for a long time so you shouldn't worry now about this ritual it is very simple... " 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~a few days later(said in spongebob voice)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Okay harry, you remember what to do?" 

Titania said to the boy, they had spent almost every waking hour with, for the hundredth time as they prepared for the ritual that would make him a full-blooded fae prince they had decided on Harrison as this still co-insides with his old name harry but with an older twist to it. The full moon would be at its peak in just over a minute and all the preparations had been finished way before so titania took it upon her self to remind him again.

"You have the vial, at the full peak you will cut your finger and place 3 drops of blood into the vial the place a strand of hair from your head into said vial then place a strand of you fathers and my hair into the vial before placing the stopper over it give it 3 shakes then unstopper it and drink the whole potion,** the whole potion young man**, otherwise it won't work to the full effect... okay now start heading into the middle circle, I love you."

Harry then walked into the middle circle out of three as his mummy and daddy took the other two. The circles were laid out on the ground like traffic light connected by runes and symbols, as the moon peaked he follow the steps he has memorised and as soon as he has downed the entirety of the vial's contents he could feel a warm heat flow over his body like an embrace and the fell darkness which then proceeded to clear as if it was never there when his vision turned he found that his vision was blurry and took off his glasses to realise his sight had been fixed he had long wavy hair that was a mix of Titanias golded blonde hair and Oberons dark chocolate coloured hair to give him a honey-coloured almost mahogany colouring with his untameable black locks highlighting his hair, his sea green eyes were webbed with brown and blue of his parents and he had grown a few inches his pale skin from being shut in a dark cupboard for days on end had tanned as if he was of Greek heritage and gave off a health glow he looked at his arms where once was scarred flesh now showed it unmarked his ears pointed to resemble the once on his new mummy and daddy and his cheekbones lifted to give him the look of angelic grace he was beautiful his lips blood red and drawn into a grin as he took in his new aperance in a mirror his mother had given from out of nowhere he rushed to his mummy hugging her and in a small voice he said...

"Thank you, thank you, thank you mummy, and daddy I look like you and, and I feel like, like well whole, strong I feel amazing, and I am grateful for that, thank you."

The newly made family made their way to the couples sleeping chambers as the young prince fell into a heavy sleep with a soft smile on his lips... 


End file.
